


Small Town Hospitality

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, inapproriate use of a soda bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: He was always jittery pre-heat.The thought hit him like a load of bricks as he slipped into the small bathroom in the waiting room. He couldn’t be going into heat, not now, not here.He leaned against the sink studying his face in the mirror. He thought he had more time, but his heats had always been unpredictable like this. He shook his head,  clearing his thoughts. He had to be imagining things. He was just nervous about his car. That had to be it.He took a deep breath, turning on the tap. They would finish his car any minute now, he told himself as he splashed some water on his face. He would be long gone before his next heat hit. He had always been good at denial like that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 354
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	Small Town Hospitality

Nico shifted in his seat, fingers tapping a hasty rhythm against his thigh as he looked out the window into the garage. It hadn’t been an opportune moment for his car to break down, though really when was? At least he was lucky enough to break down in a town, not along the hot strip of Texas highway. 

Everyone seemed nice enough here - the sheriff had stopped by the side of the road to check on him and even had called the mechanic shop for him. One of the mechanics had towed his car to the shop for free. And yet - Nico had a sinking feeling that this place was dangerous.

He subconsciously wrapped an arm around himself. He knew it wasn’t anything really. He was just on edge. Maybe it was the way the mechanic had looked at him when he handed over his keys. The way his eyes lingered, his breath deepening as he picked up Nico’s omega pheromones. Nico had never before felt so much like prey, even as the man promised they’d have him back on the road in a jiffy. 

That had been two hours ago and with every passing second, he grew more anxious.

Nico shook his head, he was just being paranoid. He stood, stretching. He just needed to walk or do something, anything to keep him from focusing on the nervous energy that flooded his veins.

He was always jittery pre-heat. 

The thought hit him like a load of bricks as he slipped into the small bathroom in the waiting room. He couldn’t be going into heat, not now, not here. 

He leaned against the sink studying his face in the mirror. He thought he had more time, but his heats had always been unpredictable like this. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to be imagining things. He was just nervous about his car. That had to be it. 

He took a deep breath, turning on the tap. They would finish his car any minute now, he told himself as he splashed some water on his face. He would be long gone before his next heat hit. He had always been good at denial like that. 

He kept his eyes squished closed as the water ran down his face. He reached blindly for a paper towel, the tap of the sink still running. Nico paused as he thought he heard the door click open behind him. He swore he had locked it.

Nico squeaked as he felt hands on him, pulling him back into a hard body. He opened his eyes to see one of the mechanics behind him. Nico didn’t recognize the man, but the name Wyatt was embroidered on his coveralls. 

“What are you-” Nico asked, but hushed as the man shoved two fingers into his mouth. Nico gagged at the taste of motor oil and sweat that filled his mouth, but Wyatt just pushed his fingers in farther. 

“Such a ripe little omega,” Wyatt said huskily, pulling Nico’s hips back hard against his. Nico’s eyes went wide as he felt the alpha’s cock, already hard, rub against his ass. Wyatt leaned forward, licking at the juncture of Nico’s neck, huffing in the pheromones put off by Nico’s heat. 

“Did you think we wouldn’t notice?” Wyatt asked before biting down at the point.

Nico gasped as the pain turned to pleasure as it raced through his body. He could feel his heat coming on faster, spurred by the horny alpha behind him. It didn’t help that Wyatt began grinding his hips against him, rubbing his cock insistently against his ass as Nico gave in and began to suck his fingers.

“Hands-on the sink,” Wyatt ordered, his voice taking that alpha timber that ensured any omega would listen to him. 

Nico whined low in his throat as he complied. He leaned forward, pushing his ass back, grinding against the alpha behind him, as he clamped his hands on the side of the sink. He wanted to protest. He didn’t want the mechanic, logically, but his mind was quickly clouding over as his heat took control. 

Wyatt flicked open the button of Nico’s pants before making hasty work of the zipper. His hand passed the waistband, working between himself and Nico to palm the omega’s ass. 

“You’re so wet,” Wyatt groaned, his fingers slipping between Nico’s cheeks. Nico wanted to protest, to scream for help. But- He realized there were more alphas in the garage. More alphas that would want a turn with his body. Nico hated the way that thought turned him on more. 

Nico gasped, his entire body clenching as he felt Wyatt’s finger finally slide into his body.

“You’re drawing me in,” Wyatt said softly, “so desperate for it. Do you want my knot?” 

Nico wanted to shout no. He wanted to run away, to get in his car and drive far far away from this man. He whimpered instead, his hips thrusting back against the mechanic, trying to get his digits deeper. 

“Shh, baby,” Wyatt said, nuzzling Nico’s neck. Nico hated the way his body reacted, his head lolling to the side giving the alpha room to lick and bite at his throat, driving him wild. He hated the whimper that broke from his throat needy and broken, as Wyatt pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him feeling so horribly empty“I’ll give you just what you need.”

Wyatt quickly pushed Nico’s pants down around his thighs. He worked his coveralls open, just enough to get his cock out. He lined his cock up with Nico’s ass, and slowly pushed in.

“Wyatt, what’s taking so long-”

Nico whined, looking over his shoulder as one of the other mechanic’s walked in. This man, Walker according to his nametag, froze as he saw Wyatt and Nico. Nico dropped his gaze as he saw the predatory lustful look on the man’s face.

Nico couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as Wyatt pushed deeper into his body. The stretch burned. He wasn’t so under his heat that he didn’t feel any pain, but his body succumbed to it, feeling full and yet still so empty as the head of Wyatt’s cock breached him. 

“I’m busy,” Wyatt grunted, his hips, snapping forward, drawing gasps from Nico on each thrust. 

“Of course, you’re too busy getting your dick wet to do your job,” Walker scoffed, eyes wandering over Nico’s form, meeting his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. “I’ll be sure to let the boss know.”

Nico could see Walker’s cock clearly outlined in his coveralls. His mouth watered, aching to wrap around the hot flesh. To see how deep he could swallow that cock down. Could he take his knot into his mouth? He didn’t want to know, not logically, but yet his body screamed for more, to claim this alpha for his own as well. He whined, wiggling against Wyatt, Fighting the urge to let go of the sink, and drop to his knees. To let these alpha’s use him. 

“Wait, Waker,” Wyatt huffed, “I don’t mind sharing,” He said, punctuation his words with a thrust deep into Nico’s body, drawing a moan from the omega. “You can have his mouth.” 

“Alright, but not here,” Walker agreed. “Break Room.” 

“Fine,” Wyatt snarled, “But quickly. Close down the shop, and get the rest of the crew. There’s no reason we can’t all have fun.” 

Nico whimpered as Wyatt pulled out. He couldn’t help the way his hips stuttered back, looking for the cock that had been filling him. He felt so empty as Wyatt drew him back. 

“Come on, pet,” Wyatt ordered, his hands wandering up Nico’s body, pushing his shirt up. Nico nodded, scrambling to pull the shirt up over his head, dropping it uncaringly on the floor. His pants slipped down his legs as Wyatt pulled him out of the bathroom. He stepped out of them, leaving them carelessly in the hallway, as Wyatt led him back to a door that said employees only.

The break room was basic, there was a fridge humming noisily in the corner, and a couch that looked like it had seen better years. A rickety table and mismatched chairs graced the middle of the room. Nico had little time to take it all in however as Wyatt pulled him back against him. Wyatt’s cock slid against Nico’s back as he ran his fingers along Nico’s chest, toying with his nipples. 

“The rest are coming,” Walker said, “Hudson and Cooper are closing down the shop. Mason is turning away the little old lady looking for an oil change.” 

“Good,” Wyatt huffed, thrusting against Nico. Nis cock barely caught on Nico’s rim. With another thrust, he slid in. It wasn’t deep, or even at a good angle, but it was enough to draw a strangled moan from the omega. 

“Such a tasty slut,” Wyatt chuckled, pulling back out. “Get on the couch.” 

Nico scrambled to comply, knowing he would do anything the alphas ordered him to while in his heat like this. Walker pulled the couch out some, away from the wall, while Wyatt pushed Nico down on his back, his shoulder blades resting on the armrest. 

Nico whined, spreading his legs as Wyatt settled between them. He tried to sit up a little, to watch as the Alpha stroked his massive cock a few times. It stood large and proud, the knot at the base already expanding a little. 

Walker pushed him back down, his fingers dancing across Nico’s chin as Nico landed flat on his back. 

Nico gasped as Wyatt shifted him. He braced himself, trying to lift his hips, to give the alpha better access. He was vaguely aware of Walker working his coveralls open, drawing out his cock. 

Nico gasped, a strangled cry as Wyatt pushed in. The alpha didn’t give him any time to adjust as he began to fuck him in earnest. One of Wyatt’s hands held his leg aloft, pushing it forward as he surged deeper and deeper into Nico’s body. 

Nico panted, his feelings overwhelmed by the alpha rutting into him. He felt so wonderfully full, so used, like he was fulfilling the highest purpose of his life. He whimpered and whined as every thrust sent spikes of pleasure through his body. He wondered if the other alphas in the shop could hear him. If the sound of Wyatt fucking him was driving them crazy. 

He felt Walker’s cock slap against his face as the mechanic in front of him grew impatient. 

“Open up, slut,” Walker ordered, stroking a hand over Nico’s throat. Nico obediently opened his mouth, his head hanging over the edge of the couch. 

He gurgled as Walker thrust in. It wasn’t gentle. He didn’t give Nico time to get used to him, to swallow him down slowly. Nico’s throat spasmed as he felt the head of Walker’s cock in the back of his throat. He wanted to pull back, and yet his body demanded more.

His throat convulsed as Walker pushed deeper, the head of his cock pushing past the ring of muscles in his throat. Saliva pulled in his mouth. He tried to swallow it down but only succeeded in pulling the alpha’s cock deeper into his mouth. He breathed through his nose slowly, trying to stay calm as the alpha fucked his throat. 

Nico was vaguely aware of the other three mechanics entering the room, but he was so distracted by the cock’s inside of him, that he couldn’t catch anything said between the men. 

Nico whined deep in his throat, drawing an answering moan from Walker as he felt Wyatt’s knot press against his hole. He felt like he was flying. He could feel a tight coil of arousal deep in his belly as he pushed back against Wyatt, his hips meeting every thrust. 

“Who knew he was such a good cockslut,” one of the new men sneered, closer now to the three of them. 

Nico felt someone grab his hand, putting it on a hot cock. He began to jerk the new alpha. He wasn’t able to find a good rhythm, and the angle was awful, but there was something about all these alpha’s, all hard for him, all desperate to fuck him, that just shot a wave of arousal through him. 

“I’m going to give you my knot,” Wyatt grunted, as he thrust harder and harder against Nico. “Gonna fill you with my seed. Be the first alpha to take your sweet sweet body.” 

Nico whimpered, he could feel Wyatt’s knot trying to push through the tight ring of muscles. His toes curled as he felt his body stretch wide around it. He wanted to push back, to give Wyatt all his attention. But Walker’s cock was down his throat, his knot pressed against Nico’s lips.

With a final hard push, Wyatt’s knot popped into Nico’s body. Nico whined at the stretch, his back arching as his orgasm washed over him. Pleasure surged through him, his toes curling. He could feel his body clench around Wyatt’s knot, trying to drag him deeper still. 

“Fuck that’s good,” Wyatt groaned, bracing himself on the back of the couch. Nico whimpered as he felt the knot growing inside him, pressing against his prostate. It was too much. 

Nico whimpered as Walker thrust harder into his mouth. His jaw hurt, saliva ran down his face, his blood rushing to his head. But Walker didn’t stop, his knot knocking against Nico’s lips at every thrust. 

“Think I can knot his mouth?” Walker chuckled, pulling almost all the way out of Nico’s mouth before pushing forward, hard. 

“Hell yeah,” the man who’s cock Nico was stroking replied. “The little slut can take it.” 

Nico wanted to pull back. His jaw ached. His throat was raw and wrecked. 

“Hold your mouth open,” Walker ordered in that same Alpha tone that Wyatt had used earlier. Nico whined but did as he was told, stretching his jaw as wide as it would go. 

He breathed harshly through his nose as Walker pushed in deeper. He could feel Walker’s cock bulging his throat, his knot pushing against his lips. 

Nico bucked as the knot slipped past his lips, locking behind his teeth. Walker groaned, burying a hand painfully behind Nico’s neck as his knot swelled, filling Nico’s mouth. 

Nico whimpered, as come flooded his mouth. His throat spasmed, trying to push it out, but he had no choice but to swallow it down. He coughed, tears filling his eyes as he couldn’t do anything to get away.

“Just like that slut,” Walker groaned, brushing his hand down Nico’s throat, massaging him. 

“Hey, Hudson, get your ass over here,” Wyatt yelled. Nico heard the scraping of one of the chairs as the other alpha approached. 

“I got some things for you to get,” Wyatt told him. “A few extra toys for our needy little omega here.”

Nico sagged between the two alpha’s still inside him. He could feel his heat ebbing off for the moment. He was already exhausted. His hand was limp on the other alpha’s cock, but that didn’t stop the man from moving his hand for him, still playing his fingers over it, down around the knot, squeezing it with Nico’s fingers before running them back up to the head. 

Nico didn’t stir when he heard Hudson return. He didn’t know what Wyatt had in mind, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be worse than to be the fucktoy of these five alphas. 

He heard the sharp sound of a sharpie opening before he felt the wet tip on his stomach. Wyatt signed his name, adding a tally mark beside it, causing the other alphas to chuckle. Nico’s skin jumped at each wet flick of the marker against his skin, the cool feeling of the ink a blessed balm against his heated skin. 

“Gotta keep score, right?” Wyatt asked, causing the other alphas to chuckle. 

“Give it here,” Walker demanded once Wyatt capped the marker. Wyatt threw it to him. 

Walker pushed forward slightly, drawing a gurgling choked noise from Nico as he tried to push deeper. Nico flinched as he felt the wet marker against his neck right where Walker cock ended in his throat. 

“We’ll see if anyone can beat that,” Walker chuckled. 

“Easy enough target,” The alpha playing with Nico’s hand joked. Walker surged forward trying to hit the man as the others laughed. Nico gagged on his cock, his eyes prickling with tears. But if anything it didn’t hurt, the aches turned to pleasure as his heat began to rage under his skin again.

He whined around the cock in his mouth as Wyatt pulled out, his cock catching on his rim, sending a little jolt of pleasure up Nico’s spine.

“Who’s next?” Wyatt asked, patting Nico’s thigh. 

And that was the worst part of it, Nico realized as the alphas scrambled to claim him. He willingly spread his thighs wider as the next alpha slammed deep, his way eased by Nico’s slick and Wyatt’s seed. 

The alpha hammered at his hole, driving his cock in over and over. Nico squealed and gasped, choking as each thrust shoved Walker deeper into his mouth. The man held Nico’s thighs, aloft, using them as leverage to push himself deeper and deeper. 

“Didn’t know you were that desperate for it, Mason,” Walker snickered. ”We could have thrown you one if you told us, of course, you would have been the bitch of honor.” 

“Shut up,” Mason snarled, drawing a sharp gasp from Nico as he pushed impossibly deeper.

“Come on, Walker, you gotta be going down now,” One of the other alpha’s complained. “Give someone else a chance.” 

“I don’t know,” Walker chuckled. “Between this sweet mouth and Mason’s frantic humping I think I could go for another round.”

There was another scuffling noise above him as the alphas got riled up. Nico gasped as Walker was pulled back, his knot stretching his jaw open more as he was pulled out. 

“Fuck you,” Walker said half-heartedly, as he stalked off. Nico heard the thump of the soda machine dropping a can and the crisp click of the tab being opened. But he didn’t have time to focus on that. 

Nico barely had time to draw another breath before there was another cock thrusting between his lips. He sucked on the head, trying to run his tongue over it but the alpha was too impatient. The alpha thrust deep, causing Nico to gag. He tried to pull back but there was nowhere to move to. 

A rough hand grabbed his chin squeezing his cheeks as the alpha held his head still. Nico whined as the alpha fucked him. He hated how much this turned him out. How his body responded, arching, and moaning wantonly as he was used.

Mason continued thrusting into him, every drag of his cock against his prostate sending pleasure up his spine. Nico could feel the alpha’s knot, pressing against his hole on each thrust, and he wanted it so badly. He lifted his hips, trying to drag Mason in deeper, trying to fuck himself on the alpha’s cock.

“Fuck that’s good,” The alpha at his mouth groaned. He pulled back almost all the way, letting the head of his cock rub against Nico’s tongue before thrusting deep, his knot barely catching on Nico’s lips. 

“Huh, Walker,” Wyatt started, “Who do you bet will come first? Hudson, Mason, or the slut?” 

“What are the stakes?” Walker asked, sounding mildly disinterested from his chair at the break table. 

“First choice of holes in the second round,” Wyatt snickered. 

“The whore,” Walker said confidently. 

“Alright. Cooper, want to get in on this,” Wyatt asked. 

“Hudson,” The last man, Cooper, agreed. 

“You’re both wrong,” Wyatt snickered. “Mason’s so desperate for it.” 

“Wanna bet?” There was a shuffling noise as Walker got up. Nico could hear him getting closer, but couldn’t see him. Could barely even concentrate as his arousal built to higher and higher heights. 

Nico jumped as he felt the first press of a wet tongue against his nipple. He tried to reach out, flailing to find Walker, but the alpha grabbed his hand pinning it painfully to his side. 

“Hands under your back,” Walker ordered, Nico whined, but complied, shoving his hands under him. He arched up as Walker licked his chest again, flicking his nipple with his tongue. Walker’s tongue swirled around Nico’s nipple, drawing gasps from Nico as it hardened under his menstruation. 

“Fuck yea, that’s good,” Hudson groaned as Nico whined. 

“Careful Walker, you’re helping Cooper win,” Wyatt called. Wyatt laughed as Walker flipped him off. 

Nico gasped as Walker’s teeth bit into the tender flesh. His back arched as pain and pleasure raced through his body. He whined as Walker pulled back, blowing a puff of cool air across Nico’s nipple as he went. 

Nico wasn’t sure he could take it as Walker switched to his other nipple, subjecting it to the same treatment, but that was nothing compared to what Walker did next. 

Nico almost screamed as he felt something clamp onto his nipple. It was cold and unyielding and it hurt so good. He squirmed, trying to get away from the pain. 

“Hold still,” Walker ordered. 

Nico whimpered but complied. His nipple was throbbing. He gasped, flinching as his other nipple was clamped, but he tried to hold still. 

“Good boy,” Walker said, patting Nico’s chest between the two clamps. 

Nico gasped for breath as Hudson pulled back, but he barely had a reprieve before the alpha pushed back in. Hudson thrust harder, his knot pressing insistently against Nico’s mouth. 

“Looks like I’m about to win,” Cooper commented. 

“Like hell, Mason what the hell are you doing down there?” Wyatt yelled. 

“Gonna enjoy myself,” Mason replied. “I don’t care if you win your stupid bet.” 

“Guess I’m going for broke then,” Walker commented softly. Nico gasped as he felt the alpha clammer on the couch, one knee pressed to either side of his shoulders. He could feel the alpha’s cock, stiff again, rub against his chest, but that was nothing compared to the hot breath against Nico’s cock. 

Nico practically jackknifed when he felt the alpha’s tongue against the head of his cock. If it hadn’t been for the alpha on top of him, and the two at either end he would have shot off the couch. Pleasure raced through him and he almost forgot how to breathe, gagging on Hudson’s cock, as Walker licked him, drawing his cock in and sucking. 

Nico could hear Cooper and Wyatt catcalling Walker, but he couldn’t make out the words. It was all too much. He thrashed on the couch his body heaving as he was caught between so many different sensations. He grabbed blindly for Walker’s cock, jerking him with both hands. It was an awful angle, and Nico couldn’t hold a steady rhythm, but it spurred the alpha on, sucking Nico harder and more enthusiastically. 

It all happened almost instantaneously. Nico whined as Mason’s cock finally pushed in, locking him inside of his body. Hudson shuddered, thrusting deep. His knot sliding into Nico’s mouth. At the same time, Walker gave a particularly hard suck. The sudden onslaught of everything threw Nico over the edge. His toes curling as he came. His body shuddered, a long cry dragged from his throat muffled by Hudson’s cock. Walker continued to suck him, sending little spasms through Nico’s body. It almost hurt too much. But there was nothing he could do split between Mason and Hudson’s cocks like he was. 

Hudson grabbed the sharpie Walker had dropped on the couch earlier. He thrust his hips harder against Nico’s face, drawing a gurgling noise from the omega’s throat before marking a line to show where the tip of his cock was. 

“Oh, too bad Walker,” Wyatt chuckled, stepping closer “Looks like Hudson’s got a bigger dick than you. Or maybe the whore just likes him better and opened wider.” 

Walker growled, the vibration intense on Nico’s cock. The omega whimpered, his hip shifting trying to pull away but Walker just sucked him harder, slapping his thigh. 

Nico whimpered his heat barely lulled at all this time, instead, he rose to a new high. He was still so aroused it hurt, and his cock was too sensitive from the attention it was receiving. 

Nico stroked Walker’s cock harder, trying to distract the alpha but it only seemed to spur him on. Walker sucked him harder, his hips thrusting down into Nico’s hand, the head of his cock rubbing against his chest. Nico gasped, wiggling as the oversensitivity turned pleasurable with just an edge of pain remaining.

“Fuck, Walker, if you like sucking cock so much you can always suck mine,” Wyatt called. 

“Fuck off,” Walker yelled back, pulling back from Nico’s cock. 

Nico whimpered, thrusting his hips up a little bit in search of the last bit of pleasure he needed. 

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Walker asked, slapping Nico’s thigh. “Cooper, toss me one more of those binder clips.” 

Nico struggled. He knew exactly what Walker was planning to do with the clip but there was little he could do to stop the alpha.

“Hold still!” Walker ordered, slapping Nico’s thigh again. 

Nico whimpered. 

“Fuck I want to see this,” Hudson said, pulling back. Nico gasped as his knot tugged out of his mouth. Fresh air filled his lungs, as his mouth was finally clear for the first time in what felt like an eternity. 

Walker had his hand on his cock again. Holding the head steady as he ran the binder clip over the sides. The touch of the cold metal and anticipation of what was to come sent shivers up Nico’s spine.

Mason was thrusting again, just barely. His knot rubbed against Nico’s prostate on every thrust, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Nico screamed as Walker clipped the binder clip to the top of his cock. His body hurtled over the edge in a confused mix of pain and pleasure. He sobbed as his body shook unsure if it hurt or felt good.

“Now say thank you, like a good whore,” Wyatt told Nico.

“Thank you,” Nico gasped. He almost didn’t recognize his own voice it was so wrecked from the fucking he had received. “Thank you alpha,” He sobbed. His hips jerked trying to move away from the pain radiating down his cock, thrusting him farther against Mason’s knot. He sobbed as Mason’s knot knocked against his prostate, sending a spike of pleasure through his body. 

Nico wrapped a hand around Walker’s cock, jerking him off. His fingers dancing over the top of his cock. 

Walker groaned as he came, his come flooding over Nico’s chest. He collapsed on top of Nico, drawing a whimper from the omega as one of the clips was knocked off his nipple. Nico could feel the blood rushing back to the abused flesh, sending a shiver through his body. They lay there in a panting heap for a moment all trying to catch their breath. 

“Alright, Cooper, you’re up,” Wyatt said, “Hurry up so we can start round two.” 

“Nah,” Cooper replied, “I want his ass, and I won, so I get to choose.” 

“No, I won,” Wyatt growled. “So get your ass in their and fuck that whore’s mouth.”

“You’re both wrong,” Walker said, taking the clip off Nico’s cock.

Walker rolled off Nico, not caring when he popped the other clip off his nipple. “The slut came first, I get first dibs on round two.” 

“If anything you just started round two,” Wyatt replied turning on him, “or is that not your come all over him?” 

Walker was about to respond when there was a sudden knocking noise from the front of the shop. The five alpha’s exchanged uncomfortable glances. 

“Cooper get in there to keep the slut quiet,” Wyatt ordered. “I’ll go get rid of whoever's at the door. Walker you do... whatever you want. “

Wyatt quickly tucked his cock back into his coveralls before exiting the break room, carefully closing the door behind him. He took a moment to kick Nico’s pants into the bathroom. before going towards the front of the shop. The blinds were drawn, but he could see the outline of two people illuminated by the hot Texas sun. 

He undid the lock and opened the door. 

“G’Afternoon Wyatt,” Sheriff Hank drawled. Behind him stood his deputy, Jameson. 

“Afternoon,” Wyatt greeted, “Anything I can help you with Sheriff? Cruiser giving you trouble again?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Sheriff Hank chuckled. “We just saw you folk were closed and wanted to make sure everything’s alright.”

“It’s fine, just slow today. We’re just watching some boring-ass training videos in the back,” Wyatt replied, he tried not to glance back towards the breakroom door when he heard a thumping noise. “Anything else?” 

“Say did that little omega get on his way alright?” Sheriff Hank asked, conversationally. Wyatt watched as the Sheriff's eyes darted towards the break room door, then back to Wyatt’s face. 

“Yea, ‘bout an hour ago,” Wyatt lied. 

“Sad to see him go,” Sheriff Hank chuckled. “He seemed quite ripe for the pickin’. Say, though, isn’t that his car there?” Hank nodded towards the compact car parked in front of the shop.

_ Fucking Mason _ , Wyatt thought staring at the car. Sure enough, it was the whore’s car, parked out front like it was ready to be driven off. Mason must have finished it and put it outside before joining them in the breakroom. 

“It does appear to be,” Wyatt replied, “I checked him out myself though. Maybe he wandered down to the diner to get a coffee?” 

The sheriff opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a wailing noise from the back of the shop. Wyatt mentally cursed Cooper for not shoving his cock in that whore’s mouth when he had a chance. 

“Step aside,” Sheriff Hank said, drawing his gun as he stepped into the shop. Jameson stepped in behind him, hand on his own pistol as he kept his eyes fixed on Wyatt.

“Okay, Sheriff, I’ll level with you,” Wyatt sighed. “You’re right, that omega is still here. Poor thing went into heat while he was here and was practically throwing himself at all of us.” The sheriff holstered his gun.

“I suppose that can’t be helped,” Sheriff Hank replied, glancing hastily at the break room door. “Kind of you boys to help him out like that.” He glanced at the door again, licking his lips. Wyatt could see that the Sheriff was picking up on the whore’s pheromones. Perhaps he could play this to his advantage.

“Honestly sheriff he’s been wearing us out,” Wyatt said, “We could use your help if you’re willing.” 

“Sounds like a fine idea,” Sheriff Hank readily agreed, “Come on, Jameson, maybe you can be of help too.” 

Nico looked up as the door to the break room opened. He froze as he made eye contact with the Sheriff that had helped him earlier. 

“Keep going slut,” Cooper said, slapping Nico’s inner thigh, close to his cock. Nico bit his lips as he began to bounce on Cooper’s lap again. He didn’t break eye contact with the Sheriff as he moved. Little gasps fell from his lips every time he dropped onto Cooper’s cock. He knew exactly what he must look like, covered in sweat, and come. The scoreboard Wyatt had started on his stomach, the dick measuring contest on his throat. Bouncing up and down on Cooper’s cock. His stomach slightly distended from the come already inside him. It was embarrassing and thrilling. 

“Boys,” Wyatt announced. “Sheriff Hank and his deputy have been so kind as to help us keep this little omega satisfied.” 

“Don’t have much time though,” Hank huffed.

“Cooper if you don’t mind?” Wyatt said, sternly, like he didn’t actually give a rat’s ass what Cooper thought of the arrangement. 

“I just got in here,” Cooper huffed, still he pushed Nico off his lap. Nico whimpered as his knees hit the floor. It was the first time in what felt like forever that he didn’t have a cock in him. He felt strange - empty. He didn’t like it. He fought the urge to lean forward, thrust his ass up, and offer his hole to any alpha that wanted to take it. 

“Go take care of the sheriff then come back here,” Cooper ordered, giving Nico a slight kick in the ass. 

Nico nodded and crawled towards the sheriff. He whimpered, nuzzling the sheriff’s cock through his slacks. He tried to undo the sheriff’s belt but his fingers felt clumsy. 

“Let me do it,” Sheriff Hank said, undoing his belt and slacks to draw out his cock. He was already half-hard. Nico didn’t hesitate as he started to suck on the head of his cock. He swallowed more of it down trying to take it deeper and deeper. 

“Go ahead Sheriff,” Walker said.”You can be as rough as you want, he likes it.” 

“They all do,” Sheriff Hank chuckled, as he buried his hands in Nico’s hair, holding him steady as he tentatively thrust against the omega’s mouth. Nico stilled, whining as the Sheriff slowly grew bolder, his cock hitting the back of his throat. He wasn’t sure if the Sheriff was bigger, or if it was just the angle but he had a harder time swallowing around it, drool leaked out of his mouth and down his chin. 

“His ass is great too,” Mason piped up.

“Is it now?” Sheriff Hank asked, letting go of Nico’s head.

“Why don’t you show the Sheriff how much you want him to fuck you?” Wyatt asked. 

Nico whined deep in his throat as he leaned forward, swallowing the sheriff down. It was easy now, after having been knotted so many times. He breathed deep through his nose as he swallowed the sheriff all the way down to his root, his lips stretched wide around his slowly engorging knot. 

“Fuck,” Sheriff Hank breathed, holding Nico’s head there for a moment until Nico started to gag. 

“Tell the Sheriff how much you need it,” Wyatt ordered as Nico pulled back. 

“Please, sheriff,” Nico gasped his voice raspy, “Fuck me. Fill me, I need- I need-” 

“Shhh,” Sheriff Hank soothed, “I know exactly what you need.” He pulled Nico to his feet. Nico wobbled a bit, as the sheriff spun him around and pushed him over the table. Nico braced himself as he felt the sheriff line up with his hole. 

“Ahhh!” he gasped as the sheriff pushed in. He definitely believed the sheriff was bigger than the others now. Despite the two rough fuckings he had already received he still felt split open by the cock. 

The sheriff wasted no time to start fucking him in earnest. The table rocked beneath Nico with every thrust. Walker’s soda wobbled on the edge threatening to fall off. Nico reached for it but missed as the Sheriff pulled him back against his hips harder. 

“Fuck, my drink,” Walker whined as Nico knocked the can off the table. Soda flooded the floor making it slippery, but Nico couldn’t care, not with the way the Sherrif was fucking him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Nico gasped feeling himself slipping. The Sheriff ground against him, his knot, now engorged pressing against his hole, pinning him to the table. 

“Deputy, get in here,” The Sheriff ordered. “See if you can fill his dirty mouth.” 

Deputy Jameson nodded, stepping in front of Nico. 

“And make it good, slut,” Wyatt ordered, smacking Nico’s ass. Nico nodded, reaching for the Deputy’s slacks. Somehow with a lot of fumbling, he managed to get them open and draw him out. But then something made him pause. 

There wasn’t a knot on the deputy’s cock. Nico was half relieved and half disappointed to realize the man was a beta. 

“Get in there,” Wyatt ordered pushing Nico’s head down, “Show the Deputy how much you appreciate his service.” 

Nico opened his mouth, swallowing the deputy to his root. He suckled on the flesh, rubbing his tongue along the underside of the cock, bobbing his head with enthusiasm. 

“Fuck,” the deputy gasped above him, “Are omegas always like this?” 

“The unbonded ones are,” Sheriff Hank said, “When they get into a heat all of them act like whores. Most of them don’t know how to act proper. His words were punctuated by a thrust, drawing a whine from Nico as his knot caught against Nico’s rim.

“So then what do you do with them?” Deputy Jameson asked. One hand idly buried in Nico’s hair as he fucked into his mouth. 

“Gotta breed them,” Sheriff Hank said, “Generally they settle down once they have a pup or two. If that doesn’t work then at least it’s enough of a sign to warn the more respectable alpha’s away from them.” 

‘What do you make of this one?” Jameson asked, fucking harder into Nico’s mouth now, drawing a whimper from the omega with each thrust. “Think he’s salvageable?” 

“This one?” Sheriff chuckled thrusting his hips against Nico, dragging his knot across his prostate. “This one is as wild as they come.” 

Nico whimpered at the words. They were true of course. This was his first heat to spend with an alpha let alone six of them. But he didn’t doubt the sheriff’s words. If he walked away from this without being pregnant it’d be a miracle. 

Jameson grunted as he buried his cock deep in Nico’s throat. Nico whimpered the vibrations driving the beta wild. He could taste the man’s come on his tongue as he flooded his mouth. He swallowed it down, licking the sensitive head of Jameson’s cock as he pulled it back out. 

There was crackling over the radio clipped to the Deputy’s shoulder. The Sheriff nodded at him and the deputy stepped outside of the room to take the call. 

“Good kid,” The Sheriff told the mechanics, ”I was hesitant to take a beta in the department but he certainly does his best to pull his weight.” 

“Sheriff,” the deputy said, stepping back in the room, “We’ve got to go, it’s a 10-54.” 

“Fine,” the sheriff sighed. He pulled back from Nico, drawing a gasp from the omega as his knot stuck tight. “I know you want to keep it son, but I’ve got to go.” Pain laced up Nico’s body as the Sheriff pulled out, his knot stretching him more than he thought was possible. 

“You boys have fun,” He said as he wiped his dick off on Nico’s back, and tucked himself into his pants. 

“Sheriff, a moment if you will,” Wyatt said, stepping close to talk to the man as he led him back to the front. “Seems a shame to send this boy on his way without a little memento.” 

“Ah, I see,” THe sheriff nodded wisely, “Perhaps that little shop on the edge of town may have something for him to remember us by. If Jameson and I get a chance we’ll stop and see.” 

Nico jumped as he felt fingers on his back. They trailed down between his cheeks to prod at his hole. 

“Look at that,” Mason sneered, “he’s already so loose.” He shoved four fingers easily in drawing a low whine from Nico. 

“I bet you could get your whole fist in there,” Hudson said. 

“Easily,” Mason smirked, he tucked his thumb into his hand and pushed deeper into Nico’s body. 

“Tell me you want it slut,” Mason ordered as Nico whimpered. 

“Ah,” Nico gasped, his hips stuttering as Mason met some resistance. 

“That’s not what I said,” Mason said, slapping Nico’s ass with his free hand. “Tell me how much you want this.” 

“Please,” Nico gasped, “Ah! Put your hand in me!” 

“Much better,” Mason chuckled, he pushed his hand in harder, easily sliding it into Nico’s body. 

Nico gasped and moaned as he moved. Mason formed a fist in his body, pushing it in deep and then pulling it back, to tug at Nico’s rim. 

“Fuck he opens so much,” Mason said. “Hey walker, get me a soda.” 

“Get one yourself, fucker,” Walker snapped back. 

“No seriously, I have an idea,” Mason replied. Pulling his fist back. He tugged against Nico’s rim, slowly pulling his fist back without unfurling it. Nico gasped pushing his hips back with him as the painful stretch became too much. 

Nico looked over his shoulder as he heard the soda thunk in the dispenser. Walker handed it to Mason who ran the cold bottle over Nico’s heated flesh.

“That feel good whore?” Mason asked as Nico shivered. “Then just think how good it’ll feel inside of you.”

“No,” Nico gasped as he felt the tip of the bottle against his hole. 

“Oh yes, you can take it,” Mason chuckled. “After all the knots you’ve taken today. This should be nothing for you.” 

Nico gasped as he felt the bottle push into his body. The tip wasn’t bad but it quickly grew larger the deeper Mason pushed. The cold plastic pressed against his rim was too cold. It cooled him right to his core. He was shivering as he opened up to it. The hard edge pressed unforgivingly against his prostate. Mason pushed it in farther as Nico thrashed. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Nico gasped. Mason reached under his hips and toyed with his cock as he fucked him with the bottle. It was too much, Nico could feel his arousal tightening in his stomach again as the alpha worked him. 

“What are you doing?” Wyatt asked as he returned to see them. He snatched up the sharpie from the table and uncapped it. 

He wrote “Cumdump,” on Nico’s ass, with an arrow pointing towards his hole, the bottle still protruding from it.

“Do you get it?” Wyatt asked. “Come, and only come.” He grabbed the bottle and pulled it out of Nico’s ass. He examined it for a moment. Then with a shrug twisted the top open. 

“Hold him still,” He ordered. Walker pinned Nico’s shoulders to the table. 

“No, No,” Nico struggled as he felt the cold rim of the bottle against his ass again. His protest did little to stop Wyatt as the alpha thrust the bottle in. He slid an arm under Nico’s hips and raised him up, tipping the bottle enough to pour the liquid out and into Nico’s body. 

“Ah!” Nico gasped as he felt his bowels flood with the liquid. He groaned as his stomach cramped his legs kicking against nothing. The carbonation burned his insides, the cold doing little to help. He could feel his stomach expanding from the liquid. 

Wyatt sat him down once he was sure the can was empty. 

“Keep that in slut, you understand me?” He ordered. “I’m not mopping this floor because you had a little accident.” 

“Yes sir,” Nico nodded, anything to get the cruel bottle out of his ass. 

“If you are done messing around I still haven’t finished my turn,” Cooper drawled from the couch. 

“You’re right,” Wyatt said. We are being unfair. He pushed Nico off the table. “Crawl to him slut. Finish what you started. “ Wyatt pushed Nico off the table.

Nico whimpered as he hit the floor. The bottle was still inside him and he could feel it shift with each move as he crawled across the floor. His stomach cramped with all the come and soda in him and he was so tired he was shaking.

And yet he had never been so aroused in his life. Not even the worst of his heats alone could have compared to this. 

“Get that out of your ass, and get back to work,” Cooper ordered as Nico crawled back on top of him.

“Yes sir,” Nico gasped, reaching behind him to pull the bottle out of himself. He whimpered as he clenched around nothing, trying to keep everything inside. He straddled Cooper carefully and sunk easily down onto his cock. 

His thighs burned as he lifted himself up and dropped back down. He was so tired. And he felt so much heavier. He ran a hand down his stomach, distended as it was. He looked pregnant, he realized. Would he look like this in the coming weeks? Knocked up by one of these alpha’s no idea who the actual father was? 

Somehow that thought turned him on more. 

“He’s so loose,” Cooper sneered. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Wyatt chuckled. He worked his coveralls open again drawing his hard cock out. He got behind Nico. 

Nico gasped as he felt another cock press against his hole. 

“Hey, no,” Cooper complained, “It’s still my turn.” 

“Yea, well you’re taking too long,” Wyatt complained, pushing forward.

“Ah!” Nico gasped as he felt himself stretch wider around the two cocks.

“There we go,” Wyatt said, setting a steady thrust into Nico’s body. “That’s more like it.” 

Nico whimpered as he was used. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head against Cooper’s shoulder. He was so close that when Wyatt wrapped his fingers over Nico’s nipples and pinched he keened. Wyatt’s hands rolled down lower, cupping Nico’s stomach. “You’ll have to come back slut,” he whispered in Nico’s ear, “When you’re full of our pups, and let us see our handiwork, hmm?” 

Nico gasped as Wyatt hit his stomach, hard. He could feel another cramp roll through him, his toes curling as pleasure raced through his body. 

“You will, won’t you?” Wyatt teased, biting his ear. 

“Yes, yes,” Nico gasped. Cooper was thrusting up below him and Wyatt behind. Both cocks rubbing against everything sensitive in his body. He was hurtling closer and closer to his orgasm, even if the goal seemed farther and farther away than ever. 

He didn’t even need to be told when Walker approached with his cock out, he leaned forward and opened his mouth, taking the alpha to the knot.

“Such a good slut,” Wyatt chuckled, slamming in deeper. Nico squealed as he felt the alpha’s knot slip in. Cooper growled, thrusting up harder as he felt Wyatt getting farther ahead of him. Nico gasped his orgasm washing over him as he felt both knots inflate, stretching him farther than the can had. 

It was so good it hurt. His toes curling as the alpha didn’t even slow down. He went limp between them, his eyes drifting closed as blackness crept into his vision. He had no doubt that the alphas weren’t done with him but for now, he welcomed the peace. 

\--

“Are you still not done yet?” Mason scoffed from his chair at the break room table. On the couch Nico was awake, bouncing on Wyatt’s cock The alpha grunting below him as he pushed himself close and closer to another orgasm. 

“Almost,” Wyatt grunted, pulling the omega down hard against his hips. He groped at the Omega’s distended belly as he came, filling him yet again with his seed. He grabbed the sharpie off the cushion next to him adding a sixth tally mark beside his name. He did it, he finally beat Walker’s score. 

“No fair,” Walker complained walking back into the breakroom. He had Deputy Jameson with him. The deputy was carrying a small shopping bag. “I had to go back to work.” 

“Well, that’s your problem, not mine,” Wyatt chuckled. 

Jameson cleared his throat. 

“The sheriff said to bring this to you,” Jameson said, “A little parting gift for the omega to remember Bristry by.” 

“Bring it here,” Wyatt ordered. Jameson handed him the bag. He dug through it and pulled out the largest butt plug Nico had ever seen.

“This is for you,” Wyatt said, softly, biting Nico’s ear. “I wish we could keep you here forever, but I suppose you must leave us eventually.” He stood, his knot shifting inside Nico as he walked him over to the break table, and bent him over it. 

“Show the deputy your appreciation for the toy,” Wyatt ordered, holding the plug in front of Nico’s mouth. Nico dutifully opened his mouth, letting Wyatt shove the plug in. He closed his lips around it and sucked, his eyes drifting closed as he worked his tongue over it. 

It was huge. He could feel his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk as he tried to keep the whole thing in his mouth. 

He felt so calm with it like everything was fine when he had something in his mouth. All too soon though Wyatt pulled it back out. Nico whimpered as Wyatt stepped back, leaving him feeling entirely empty. 

“Shh, slut,” Wyatt soothed, lining the plug up with Nico’s hole. He pushed it in slowly, dragging a whimper from Nico. It felt huge, bigger than the can, bigger than Wyatt and Cooper had been together. But Wyatt didn’t give up. He kept it pushing forward until it finally tapered down, leaving a small portion sticking out. He felt so full, so complete. 

Everything after that happened in a blur. The Deputy left while the mechanics got Nico his clothes back. Nico dressed, pulling his shirt down to try to cover the way his jeans could no longer snap closed. He walked back into the waiting room to find that the mechanic’s shop was back in operation, a few patrons waiting for their service. 

“Nico Sharrow?” Mason called from the desk. “Ready to go?” He asked as Nico looked up at him. 

“Yea,” Nico nodded, pulling down the edge of his shirt. He was suddenly very aware that just a few hours ago the alpha in front of him had been shoving a soda bottle in his ass. 

“It looks like it was just the alternator,” Mason said, “Easy enough to fix.” He slid the bill across the counter at Nico. Nico looked at the bill - charges for the alternator, labor costs, everything looks consistent with every other mechanic shop except the last two things on the line -specialty services for $280, and finally a soda for $1.50. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Nico muttered. 

“Well, it was a particularly difficult case,” Mason chuckled, tapping Nico’s keys against the counter, “Will that be cash or credit?” 

“Credit,” Nico sighed, handing over his card. All he wanted to do was get out of this town and never look back.

“Have a nice day!” Mason called after him as Nico walked out of the office. Nico tugged the edge of his shirt down again, blushing as he stepped into the sunlight. He could feel the plug shifting with every step he took, aggravating the last vestiges of his heat. 

He blushed as he heard a wolf whistle from the garage. He glanced up to see Wyatt watching him.

“Come see us again sometime!” Wyatt yelled as Nico got into his car, adjusting the seat to make room for his distended belly. 

“Yeah right,” Nico muttered as he flipped Wyatt off and drove out of the parking lot. He was going home, and he would never be back. 


End file.
